For better Or Worse
by Lian4
Summary: Clary and Jace are newlyweds, however life goes on and evil awaits the Shadowhunter couple at every turn.
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to start out saying these characters belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare**

Jace opened his eyes as a sharp pain shot through his body. He tried to push himself up but rough hands restrained him.

Alec appeared above him. "Easy that was quite a fall you took."

Jace huffed. "That was nothing I was just distracted by that Raum Demon for a split second. I would've landed on my feet had you not got in the way."

"Whatever," Alec shot back. "You know you dislocated my shoulder, again."

"I know I can feel it." Jace replied acidly. Then his tone softened. "Is Isabelle all right?"

Alec nodded. "Just some bruising and burns, nothing serious."

"What's wrong?" Jace asked noticing Alec's guarded tone.

"It's Clary, she's missing." Alec whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked. "She was next to me."

"Until the Raum demon," Alec said. "Then she disappeared."

Jace's head spun, the bed felt as if it were falling out from beneath him. He put his hand tight against his stomach. His heart hurt and felt as if it were rotting inside his chest.

"Iz went back out to look for her." Alec offered. "I'm going out too, I needed to make sure you were okay before I did."

Jace pushed himself up despite the pain. "I'm going after her." He grunted.

"You can't," Alec said worriedly "you're still healing."

"I don't care Alec, help me up." Jace said darkly.

Alec did as Jace asked, pulling him to his feet. Jace groaned and doubled over. Alec held him tightly. "Jace…" he said quietly.

"It's Clary," Jace answered simply. They had been married less than a week ago and had forgone the usual honeymoon to stay at the Institute to help with the demon infestation down at the docks. They also did not want to leave while there were whispers of a new greater demon rising to power in New York.

The ceremony was simple done in Idris at Herondale Estate. In order to keep the title to the Herondale lands and properties the Clave required him to show them he intended to restore his family line. The only way to do that was to marry Clary. He could still see her in his mind's eye walking down the aisle in the beautiful golden dress Maryse had made for her. Maryse had been tutoring Clary in the ways of the Shadowhunters. She had become like a second mother to Clary.

"Jace," Alec said bringing him out of his reverie. Jace looked up and saw Alec handing him a seraph blade. He took it from him with shaky hands. Alec reached around and grasped Jace's hand, steadying it on the blade. "We'll find her." He reassured him.

"I know." Jace breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

It broke Alec's heart to see Jace struggling as they wound their way through the shipping containers. He could see the pained expression on his parabatai's face. They had met up with Isabelle when they got there and had started to search together. So far their search had been fruitless. Jace stopped panting, his hair saturated in sweat. He leaned heavily against one of the metal shipping containers. He looked up at Alec the shadows made his face look pale and hollow. His eyes were dark with anger and frustration.

"Where are you Clary?" He breathed.

"Jace maybe a tracking rune, do you have something of hers?" Alec offered.

Jace thought for a moment. A look of disgust passed over his face. "Why didn't I think of that?" He murmured pulling his sleeve up to reveal the woven bracelet Clary had given him for their wedding. Alec could see the red and white hair intertwined with the gold and red fabric. Gently, Jace pulled one of the delicate red hairs out. He held it tightly in his hand and drew the tracking rune on the back of it. He paused for a moment, then Alec saw his eyes flash. "This way."

Jace took off in a sprint with Alec and Isabelle on his heels. He wove his way through the shipping containers to the far end where piles of scrap littered the vast expanse of land. Behind one of the piles and near an outbuilding, they found an empty metal shipping container. Jace picked up the rusted lock and slammed his stele into it creating an open rune. The lock shuddered open. Jace took a deep breath and opened the wide gate, the hinges screaming in protest. The darkness was like looking into an abyss. Alec pulled out his witchlight and directed the light into the box. There in the darkness, they saw a pile of packing blankets. Jace crept forward toward the pile. Alec and Isabelle rounded the other side. Jace knelt next to the pile, a dagger in his hand and began carefully peeling away the blankets. As he removed the blankets, Jace saw a congealing pool of blood.

"Clary," he breathed.

As he pulled away the last blanket, he stumbled backwards drawing in a sharp breath. His beautiful Clary lay naked, pinned to the ground by her own sword driven through her ribs. Jace choked back a sob and knelt beside her. He lay his head carefully on her chest. He was silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"She's alive." He whispered.

A loud crash brought them all to their feet. "Get her out of here." Isabelle said quietly. She grabbed Jace's hand and drew a glamour rune on it, and then she drew one on Clary's arm. "Go!" She urged. "We've got this."

Jace carefully wrapped one of the blankets around Clary taking care not to disturb the sword. Clary groaned weakly as he picked her up. He glanced at Alec and then Isabelle. Isabelle nodded at him, and then he sprinted away, not even noticing the Ravener demon that stood outside the box.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace arrived back at the Institute in record time. Jocelyn and Luke met him there. When Jocelyn saw Clary's white face, her face turned white as well. "Please don't leave me little one." She whispered in Clary's ear. Jace lay Clary down gently on one of the clean cots in the infirmary. He took the shipping blanket off her determined to burn it later. With great care, he covered Clary's frail body. Then he froze, the insides of Clary's legs were covered in bruises. Luke appeared beside him. He stared at Jocelyn with a grave look on his face. "Ok Jace," she said. "As soon as I pull this sword out, you get an iratze drawn on the wound. Luke's going to hold her down so she doesn't injure herself more." Jace nodded weakly.

Clary's scream tore right through Jace's soul. It took two pulls to remove the sword from Clary's chest. Jace's hand flew swiftly as he drew the iratze right over the wound. Jocelyn came right behind him putting a bandage with a poultice on the wound. When Jocelyn put it on Clary bucked upward crying out in pain. Jace fell to his knees. "Please Clary, don't leave me. I love you."

Jocelyn turned to him her eyes filled with tears. "I-I'll be right back." She sniffed. Luke looked at Jace and followed Jocelyn as she hurried into the hallway to hide her tears.

Alec walked into the infirmary, he saw Clary lying on a cot. Her face was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. Jace sat on the cot beside her, his head hung low. His hands were clasped in front of him as if in prayer. His knuckles were white from the strength of his grasp. Jace was trying to hold himself together, and the only things holding him together right now were his hands.

"Jace," Alec said quietly sitting down beside him. Jace looked over at him, his eyes empty. His face was devoid of emotion.

"They raped her." He said in a haunted voice.

"What?" Isabelle said appearing on her knees in front of him.

"They raped her." He repeated his voice catching in his throat. Jace put his head down on Isabelle's shoulder and he began to sob softly.

"Jace, let's go get you cleaned up. You're covered in ichor and you need an iratze." Alec said quietly putting his arm around Jace.

Jace nodded. "Iz, would you stay with her. She can't be alone…not now…"

Isabelle took his hands. "Of course," she replied tenderly kissing his cheek.

The next morning Jocelyn found Jace, Alec, and Isabelle all sleeping near Clary. It touched her heart at the closeness they all shared. Quietly she crept to Clary's cot and lifted the bandage. She breathed a sigh of relief; the iratze had taken hold and was working. She pulled out her stele and drew another iratze on top of that one and a blood replacement rune. It felt odd for her to use her Shadowhunter skills again, but she couldn't let her daughter die. She brushed a kiss over Clary's forehead and whispered "I love you." Then she left heading for the kitchen to help Maryse with breakfast.

Alec woke first, getting up slowly as to not disturb Isabelle who slept beside him in the bed holding his hand. They had slept like this as children, but it had been many years ago. He did not realize how much he missed it until now, the closeness, the safety. He brushed a kiss across his sister's forehead, mouthing the words I love you across it. He looked over at Clary, her eyes were wide open and she was staring at the ceiling. He went over and took her hand. "Clary?" He whispered. She turned her gaze to him, her eyes blank. He touched her hair brushing it out of her face. "Clary?" He asked again. She didn't speak just turned her eyes to the ceiling again. He reached over to shake Jace. "Jace," he said quietly. He awoke with a start grabbing Alex's arm. "Jace, it's all right." He soothed, then he pointed. "Clary."

Jace quickly got up and knelt beside the bed taking her hand. Very gently he touched her face. He could feel the wetness of her tears. Tears were falling from his eyes as well. "Clary, beloved." She turned her face to him. There was a spark of recognition, then she closed her eyes. Jace looked confused, "Clary, Clary look at me." He urged gently.

She opened her eyes again. "Pain," she whispered.

"Alec please find Jocelyn," Jace said pulling his stele out and starting to trace an iratze on Clary's arm. "There's something really wrong."

Clary sighed relaxing into the curves of the bed, the numbing effect of the iratze taking hold.

Moments later Jocelyn appeared. Isabelle stood beside the bed looking worried, Jace was on his knees beside Clary, and Clary's eyes were unseeing and wide open. Isabelle moved out of the way so Jocelyn could reach her daughter. "Clary, baby," she said with a weak smile. "Answer me honey, are you all right?"

Again Clary turned her gaze to the ceiling. Jocelyn looked frantic. "We'll send for the brothers, and Magnus." She said nodding her head and choking back tears. "They'll know what to do."

Jace, Isabelle, and Alec were sent out of the room when the brothers and Magnus arrived. Jace sat on the bench his eyes flicking to the door every few minutes waiting for someone to emerge. Alec put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be all right." Alec reassured him.

"She's tough," Isabelle agreed pushing off the wall coming to kneel in front of Jace. "She's fought off worse."

"I know," he said angrily clasping and unclasping his hands. "I just want to find who did this to her."

"We will." Isabelle agreed looking at Alec. "Right now, the most important thing is getting Clary well."

"Keep your ear to the ground all right?" He asked.

"We will." Alec answered.

The door opened and Jace got up quickly to meet Magnus who stood there, a grave look upon his face.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Jace began.

Magnus slowly raised his hand. "She's shut herself off, so she can deal with the pain. She wouldn't let Brother Enoch or Me into her thoughts. "It's a human response to a trauma, they do it to protect their minds. I'm sure with time she'll come out of it. For now they think it's best to move her to a different room out of the infirmary so that she can begin to heal."

"What-what do I do?" Jace asked his voice shaking.

Magnus looked at him with kind eyes. "The best thing you can do is talk to her, make her feel safe again." His eyes darkened.

"What is it?" Jace asked. "There's something else."

Magnus nodded, "I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just tell me." Jace said his eyes darkening.

"Clary's pregnant."

Jace took a few steps back, losing his breath. "She-she's pregnant? How, we took precautions we…" He sunk down to the floor, "It's not mine, is it?"

Magnus shook his head, "No, I'm sorry it's not." He said. "What I can say that this child is a full blooded Shadowhunter."

Jace looked up at him, confused. "I-I don't understand, are you telling me that Shadowhunters did this?"

Magnus nodded. "Whoever raped Clary has Shadowhunter blood, and I think they'll come back for her."

"Why Clary?" Jace breathed. "They could have anyone."

"Jace!" Alec chided.

"I don't mean it that way." Jace said apologetically.

"I think, it's because she's special. She's got rune magic more powerful than all of us." Isabelle offered.

"Not again," Jace whispered. "Not after everything with Sebastian." He took a deep breath. "I need to see her."

"She's upstairs, in the room next to Isabelle's."


	4. Chapter 4

Jace tapped on the door of Clary's room. He knew she would not answer, but it felt like the right thing to do. He approached the bed slowly "Clary?" he said quietly. He saw that her eyes were open and she was staring up at the skylight, tears rolling down her cheeks. He moved to the edge of the bed taking her small hand in his. "I'm right here Clary." He soothed wiping her tears away. "Whenever you're ready I'm right here." He lay down next to her pulling her gently into his arms. She didn't resist, instead she curled into his body as if she remembered it. "Rest Clary," Jace said kissing her forehead. "I'll be here, I'm not going anywhere."

_"Claaarrryyyy…." She heard the voice in the darkness. Her eyes darted around but the blackness was thick and closing in around her. "Who's there?" _

_A soft chuckle rang out around her and then "Clarrryyyyyy." This time it was louder. Something brushed her shoulder. She spun around pulling out her witchlight, it barely broke through the inky blackness. Slowly she pulled Heosphorus out of her belt. "Clary, you don't need that." The voice chided. "We're family." _

_"Sebastian?" She said her voice a mix of shock and horror. "You're dead. I killed you." _

_"Yet I'm here." The voice said. He stepped forward out of the darkness. _

_"How?" Clary choked. "The heavenly fire…" _

_"Burned away the evil in my body, but my spirit flies free, my lady Lilith gave me a new body." _

_"That's impossible." She spluttered. "You're trapped in Edom, you closed the borders." _

_"If I'm in Edom, then whose child are you carrying?" _

_Mindlessly her hand went to her stomach. "What are you talking about, I'm not pregnant. You're crazy, sick, demented, that's why we killed you." _

_"Yet you're carrying my child." Sebastian crooned. He reached for her, his touch burning her skin. Tears of anger fell down her cheeks. _

_"I'm pregnant…I can't be…Jace…" She sobbed falling to her knees. _

_"You…will…be…mine…" Sebastian said his face contorting into a demon's face. Black wings spread out behind him. He reached down with clawed hands dripping blood._

_Clary screamed._

Clary shot up in bed screaming covered in cold sweat. She felt arms around her, pulling at her. She pulled away.

"Clary, easy…it's all right." Jace's voice soothed.

"Sebastian." She choked.

Jace's eyes filled with concern. "Sebastian's dead, you killed him."

"No..no…Lilith she brought him back. Jace, I'm pregnant with his baby."

Jace's hand reached to touch her forehead. "You're not fevered. Clary it was a dream."

"Jace, I saw him." She breathed.

"Do you remember what happened tonight?" Jace asked incredulously.

Clary looked at him, her face filled with confusion. Jace pulled her back into his arms. "Clary, we were at the docks, hunting down a pack of demons."

"I remember that, we were fighting a Raum demon, you fell and…" She sighed. "That's all I remember."

"You were missing for over five hours, we found you in a container box. You were…" His voice caught in his throat. "Your clothes were gone; you'd been stabbed by Heosphoros. I-we almost lost you." He touched her face, "Clary, I-I don't know what I would have done…"

She turned and kissed his cheek feeling the wetness of his tears. "I'm here. I have so much to fight for."

"There's something else," Jace said.

"What is it?" Clary asked in a frightened whisper.

"You are pregnant."

Darkness closed in around, Clary as her body began to shake. "No…" she said weakly. "No…no…no… I-I don't want it, please take it, take it out of me. Please Jace!"

"Clary, easy…" Jace said in a frightened voice.

The door blew open and Alec and Isabelle came flying in.

"What's going on?" Alec said quickly seeing Jace's pale face.

"Clary…she had a nightmare, about Sebastian."

"Sebastian's dead." Isabelle said holding Clary's hand tightly in hers. "Clary Sebastian's dead."

"No he's not…he's not…" Clary stammered. "He was there in my dream. He was there, this is his baby." She said clawing at her stomach. Red marks appeared where her fingers touched.

Jace tried to still her hands. His heart was in his throat. "Clary, please...please calm down. We'll figure this out." He begged.

"Jace take it out of me, you have to take it out of me." She cried.

"Clary, please calm down." Isabelle said her voice tearful. "It's going to be all right."

"I-I'll go get Jocelyn." Alec said hurrying out of the room.

"Jace, I can't have this baby. I can't." Clary said frantically.

"Shh baby," Jocelyn said appearing beside her. Jace allowed her to pull Clary into her arms. "Mom, I can't have this baby. I can't!"

"I know sweetie. I know…" Jocelyn soothed looking into Clary's eyes.

"Mom this is Sebastian's baby."

Jocelyn looked at Luke who stood at the foot of the bed. He shrugged. "Honey, Sebastian's dead."

"Stop saying that, everyone is saying that, obviously he isn't." She sobbed.

"Clary honey, you've got to rest." Luke said quietly sitting down on the bed and taking her hand. "You've had a rough night. We'll figure this out in the morning."

Jace stood back leaning against the wall. His heart felt like it was being torn from his chest. Alec stood beside him, his hand on Jace's shoulder wishing that he could give Jace all his strength. Knowing that Jace was in pain was killing him.

Maryse appeared in the doorway, her hands were behind her back. A silent glance passed between them and Jocelyn nodded. Jace saw Maryse come behind Luke. "Clary honey, Maryse is going to give you something to help you sleep." She said calmly.

Jace saw the needle and tried to protest, Alec held him back. He watched Maryse deftly slide the needle into Clary's arm. Quickly he rushed to her side, taking her from Jocelyn. Gently he lifted her to the middle of the bed. "Why couldn't you use a sleep rune?" He asked carefully arranging the blanket around her.

Maryse looked at him. "Because if this is Sebastian's baby, we don't know what it would do to Clary. I'll send for Magnus and the Brothers in the morning."

Alec turned white. His mother didn't know Magnus was sound asleep in his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Early in the morning Alec was awakened by the sound of music in the hallway. Carefully he got up so he wouldn't disturb Magnus. He looked down at his beautiful lover, the beautiful curves of his body against the red velvet coverlet on his bed. If he could paint or draw like Clary or Jocelyn he thought that this might be the moment in time that he would like to capture.

He went to the dresser and picked up a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeve t-shirt. He looked back at Magnus one more time then went into the hallway gently closing the door behind him. He followed the music to the library and stood watching Jace as his body moved to the music. It was an unfamiliar piece of music flawed in small ways that were unlike Jace. He could see the tears running down the face of his parabatai, it broke his heart.

"It's beautiful, what is it?" Alec asked plastering a fake smile onto his face as he walked into the room.

Jace stopped playing. "It's Rachmaninoff Piano Concerto Number 3 in D minor." He answered. "It was a gift from Clary."

Alec said. "You play it as if your soul is the keys and your blood is the notes. I've never heard you play like that."

Jace closed the lid with a bang making Alec jump. "It's awful, there's no pitch, no flow, no accuracy."

Alec looked at him, "Jace, it has a spirit that can't be written in mere notes. You give the music it's beauty. You've always had that gift."

"A gift taught to me by someone who's destroyed my life." Jace answered darkly. "I don't feel the same when I play anymore. Valentine took that from me, as he takes everything from me, even in death."

Alec sighed and went to sit next to Jace at the piano. "Jace he never gave you the gift, he taught you to master it, mold it to what you wanted it to be. No more, no less."

Jace turned to look at Alec, he could see how tired he looked. "You didn't sleep."

Alec shook his head. "No, I was worried about you and Clary."

"Clary is still asleep; she will be for several hours." Jace said in a tired voice.

"You haven't slept either." Alec surmised.

Jace nodded.

"Would a sleep rune help?" He offered

"No, I want to make sure that I'm there when she wakes. She was so frightened, not herself at all." He replied his lips quirking up into a half smile.

"She's been through a lot." Alec agreed.

"Do you think it's true, about Sebastian?"

Alec shook his head, "No we were all there. We saw Clary stab him. We saw him die."

"But what if, just what if, with all that power Lilith gave him; he can come back. Maybe that's what the whispers have been about."

"I don't know. All we can do is watch and wait." Alec sighed. "You know the Clave will get involved with this."

"I know, I heard Maryse talking to Jia this morning. I believe there's going to be a meeting."

"What about," Alec asked.

"The baby," Jace replied in a hopeless tone.

"Can't we just get Magnus to get rid of it without anyone knowing?"

"No, that would be breaking the accords. The Clave would know." Jace sighed.

"Oh," Alec breathed. "Jace what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I need to talk to Clary."

"Jace…last night, you wanted to stop my mother from giving Clary that injection. Why?"

"The injection…" Jace began "It puts you to sleep, into the dream world. Clary was having a nightmare, I'm afraid she's trapped in that nightmare again. I can't help her." Jace put his head down on the piano. "I can't protect her."

Isabelle appeared in the doorway. "Jace, Mother's looking for you."

Jace picked his head up; Isabelle could tell he had been crying. It unnerved her, to see him broken like this. She looked at Alec who offered Jace his hand to help him up; Jace nodded and took it.


	6. For better or Worse Chapter 6

Maryse sat in between stacks of paper, the Dark War had taken a great toll on the Shadowhunters and the task of recording the names, and building the necropolis had fallen upon Maryse. In truth, she had volunteered in order to be able to cope with Max's loss, as well as her split with her husband. She worried about Alec, Isabelle, and Jace. Keeping busy was the only way to bring her mind some peace. Now with what happened to Clary, her heart was breaking. She knew the right thing to do, the easiest, painless thing, but she knew that the Clave would not approve of it. She'd called Jia Penhallow, but she'd known the answer: The Clave must meet and discuss the continuation or termination of the pregnancy.

"Maryse," Jace said walking in. "You were looking for me."

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I must speak with you."

"It's about Clary, isn't it?"

Maryse nodded. "The Clave will not allow the termination of the pregnancy without a meeting."

Jace looked confused. "I didn't ask for it."

"I know, but seeing Clary's state of mind last night…I wanted to start the process."

"I don't see why there has to be a process." Jace shot back. "This should be her right."

"I know that, it is the simplest, gentlest thing to do. However, with the involvement of Sebastian the Clave may order the pregnancy continued."

"It would kill her."

"I assure you, pregnancy does not kill…" Maryse began.

"I mean Clary emotionally. Carrying her brother's baby to term, could you do that? Could you do that to Clary?"

"If it were up to me, I would allow the termination. Usually the woman and her spouse or lover makes the decision. Because this child belongs to Sebastian, it changes everything."

"Unfairly, I will speak on Clary's behalf. I am her husband and it is my right."

"I know." Maryse said putting a hand on Jace's shoulder. "And as such they will open Herondale manor for your use while you are in Alicante."

"Where will you Alec and Isabelle stay?" Jace asked.

"We will be staying at the inquisitor's house."

"If that is your wish. If it is too hard, please consider staying with Clary, Jocelyn, Luke, and I at the Manor."

"Thank you, I will extend the invitation to my children. I am sure that they will stay with you because it is the most comfortable arrangement."

Jace nodded.

"Please make arrangements to leave right away." Maryse added.

"But, Clary…"

"Is awake and asking for you," Maryse finished. "Jocelyn is in with her now helping her dress and pack."


	7. Chapter 7

Clary sat on the bed propped up by pillows watching as her mother filled three suitcases with her belongings. "I don't think we're going to have to stay that long." She said.

"You need to be prepared for a longer stay should the Clave require it." Jocelyn said turning towards her.

"But, what about you and Luke, I don't want to leave you."

Jocelyn came to sit next to Clary on the bed. She touched her daughter's cheek gently. "I will stay with you wherever you are, whatever the outcome."

"I know what I want, can't they give me that right?" Clary said indignantly.

Jocelyn sighed. "Normally it would not be in their jurisdiction, but because the baby is Sebastian's, it changes everything."

Clary's heart stopped. "They believe me?"

"They believe it can be true, they are taking precautions."

"Their precautions should not change my life, I won't carry this baby. I won't." She fell into Jocelyn's arms sobbing.

Jace appeared on the bed beside Clary. "Beloved, whatever the outcome, we will all be there for you."

Clary picked her head up and looked into the eyes of her young husband. "We've been through so much; I don't know how much more we can take."

"We will take whatever the angel gives us." Jace said gently wiping a tear from his cheek. "He gave you to me; I will protect you with my life."

Clary was glad when they arrived at Herondale manor. She was tired and her body ached. The little she had eaten that morning she had thrown up right before Jace came to take her through the portal. Now he stood beside her looking worried.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She lied.

Jace led her up the spiral staircase to a cozy room right off of the library. "This was my room as a child." It had white walls and bright yellow curtains. There was a large bed in the middle and a whole wall of bookshelves filled with children's books. Clary walked along the wall running her fingers over the stories. She didn't recognize any of them, until her fingers paused on a book by Milton.

"You read Milton as a child?" She asked the sides of her lips quirking up.

"It's one of my many talents." He said smiling at her, his gold eyes reflecting the sunlight that streamed in the window.

Clary imagined she could see Jace as a child sitting on his bed reading Milton. She smiled. "What are you thinking my love?" Jace asked.

"Nothing," she answered shyly.

"The Clave will be meeting this evening, why don't you rest until then?" Jace said encircling her in his arms and touching her cheek. He walked her over to the bed and helped her to sit down. He sat down next to her and gently eased her onto the bed. He turned to leave.

Clary caught his hand, "don't, please stay with me." She asked quietly.

Jace nodded and lay down beside her. She curled up with her head on his chest, his heartbeat reassuring her. He put his arms around her and gently rubbed her back. "I love you." She murmured before closing her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Clary, Clary wake up. We've been summoned." Jace said shaking her gently. Clary turned over and looked at him bleary eyed in the dim witchlight.

"All right, I'll get ready." She mumbled.

Jace smiled, he loved her this way. Still half asleep, her hair a mess, she was beautiful. "I've left some clothes at the end of the bed. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"I love you." She murmured. Jace kissed her on the top of her head.

Clary sat up and stretched. She took a sip of water from the cup on the nightstand. She got out of bed and put on the white top and long black skirt Jace left for her. She needed to look appropriate when she went to the Clave. She took another drink of water and walked out onto the hallway overlooking the library. She saw Jace and Alec standing looking at a book on the desk. Their conversation seemed very intense. She walked over to the railing and followed it to the staircase. She suddenly became very dizzy, the room began to spin around her. She grabbed the railing trying to steady herself, the darkness started closing in. She fell over the railing and landed with a sickening thud on the library floor.

"Clary!" Jace screamed as he watched her fall. It was as if she were moving in slow motion. Jace tried to get to her feeling the speed rune burn as he ran to catch her, but he was too late.

In a split second, Alec and Jace were at her side, lifting her gently onto the couch in the library. It was only then that Jace noticed that Clary's stomach had grown incredibly. "Clary…please…wake up." He said stroking her cheek.

"By the angel what happened?" Isabelle said flying into the library.

"Clary fell." Alec whispered.

"What?" Isabelle said.

"Clary fell, from the landing." Alec answered pointing to the doorway. "Go get Jocelyn…"

Clary's eyes flickered open, "Jace." She breathed.

"It's all right Clary." He said through tears, as he drew an iratze on her shoulder.

Jocelyn came running in. "Oh my god…" She breathed seeing Clary's wan face and extended abdomen. "Alec send a fire message to Jia, tell her there's been a…new development. We're taking Clary to the Basilias. Have her meet us there." Alec nodded and ran to the fireplace quickly scribbling the note. "Jace," Jocelyn said looking at him, "Go help Luke hitch up the wagon."

Jace kissed Clary's forehead. "I'll be right back." He said weakly.

"Clary, sweetheart look at me, look at mommy." She said gently putting her hand on her head. Clary opened her eyes; it worried her because they were unfocused. "That's my girl." Jocelyn said. "I'm going to tell you something, and I don't want you to panic. That's why I've sent the boys away. For some reason honey, your pregnancy has gone very rapidly. When you fell, your water broke. This baby's coming whether we want it to or not."

"Noooo…" Clary groaned. "I-I don't…I-I can't…" Clary closed her eyes.

"Yes you can," Jocelyn said a little more forcefully. "I've put another iratze on you which should start healing your injuries. I'm going to put a painless rune on when we get you in the wagon."

Jace reappeared. "We're ready."


	9. Chapter 9

The ride to the Basilias seemed to take forever even though it was only a short distance. Clary would wince and cry out every time they hit a bump in the road. Motor travel would have been easier but the wards in Alicante prevented it. They were met by the Silent Brothers at the door of the Basilias and they rushed Clary up to the room they used to deliver babies.

"What's happening?" Jace asked frantically as a Silent Brother pushed him out of the room.

"Jace, the baby's coming." Jocelyn said. "Clary's injuries are too bad for her to deliver it on her own. They're going to take it out."

Jace sank to the floor. "I can't lose her."

"I know...I feel the same way." Jocelyn said as she stared down the long hallway.

"Jace," Alec said. "I didn't want to tell you this until we got into the city, you've been summoned to the Gard. Jia wants to see you, right away."

Jace looked at Alec as if he were crazy. "I can't…Clary…I can't…."

"You have to or they'll come get you." Luke said. "I'll go with you."

Jace rose looking at Jocelyn, "Go honey, if anything happens I'll send word. I promise." She said touching his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Jace strode into Jia Penhallows office looking angry. "Why would you call me away from Clary knowing what happened?"

"Jace, please sit down." She said indicating the leather chairs in front of her desk.

Jace sat his legs jumping anxiously; this was the last place he wanted to be. He wanted to be with Clary right now and being in Jia's office was ridiculous right now. Anything could happen and he wanted to be there for it.

"Jace, someone poisoned Clary. The Silent Brothers sent word right after you left the Basilias." Jia said putting her hands on her desk.

The room started to spin around Jace as his blood began to boil. "Poison? What kind of poison, who could do this?"

"They believe the poison is water from Lake Lyn."

"That water is poisonous to all Shadowhunters…" Jace said angrily. "She's been poisoned it before."

"I know, that is what caused her fall. The brothers are doing everything they can for her."

"She'll be all right." Jace said quietly, "I know she'll make it through this."

"The baby has been delivered already. It's a little girl." Jia said. Jace let out a breath. "There was also a twin, Clary was given a sleeping draught so she does not know this. The child that was the twin was like the babies that the followers of Lillith placed on the pedestals. The child was a boy and was born dead. I will also be telling Jocelyn and Luke so that they may decide to tell Clary or not tell her. It will be a decision that the three of you make together."

Jace put his head in his hands. "By the angel," he breathed. "The child will be taken to the Shadowhunter Academy here in Idris to be studied and trained. She will also be trained as a Shadowhunter and protected here at the Gard."

"We don't have a choice in this, do we?" Jace asked darkly.

"No, the decision is not yours to make." Jia replied.

"What about Clary's feelings in all of this? Don't you think this is cruel?" Jace said. "She's still the child's mother."

"We do understand that, however it has been decided you will all return to New York, it is safest for all of you to go on normally. The threat lies there, and you are the ones that are best prepared to take it on." Jia explained emotionlessly. "This pregnancy was…unusual to say the least. The Brothers believe that the child will grow quickly both in size and power. She is better served here in Idris."

"Are we done?" Jace asked angrily. "I want to see Clary."

"Are we in agreement?" Jia asked.

"No, but the law is the law." Jace replied flatly.

"Yes, it is." Jia said. "You may go."


	11. Chapter 11

Clary was still asleep when he arrived back at the Basilias. Alec could tell Jace was fuming. "Jace," he began. Jace put his hand up shaking his head. He knew Jace would confide in him later.

"Can we see her?" Jace asked Jocelyn.

Jocelyn nodded, "We've been waiting for you to arrive before anyone went back to see her. I thought you would want to see her first."

Jace nodded. "Thank you." He said curtly. Jocelyn looked stung. Jace's voice softened. "It's not you," He said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"I know honey," She replied. "This hasn't been easy for any of us."

Brother Enoch appeared. "She has awakened." He ushered Jace back to a curtained off cot. Clary was propped up on pillows staring at the ceiling.

"Clary…beloved…"Jace began sitting down beside her on the bed and taking her hand.

"They said it was a little girl, I didn't even get to see her." Clary said in a detached voice. "They said she was being taken to the Academy to be studied and trained."

"I know…" Jace said quietly. "Jia told me."

"She's just a baby, how can she be trained? She doesn't understand."

"Clary, they think that she'll grow quickly because the pregnancy only lasted a few days."

"Do you think Sebastian did that so that I wouldn't get rid of it? He found a warlock to enchant the pregnancy and speed it up?"

Jace looked shocked. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"Jace, I just want to see her…to hold her. Just once, so that I know she is okay. I asked them but they said I couldn't."

"I know beloved." He said pulling her into his arms letting her sob on his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

A week later:

Clary sat alone in the window of their room. She watched the fog closing over the bridges like an ominous blanket hiding the world. She had not been allowed to go out demon hunting since they got back from Alicante. She longed to be out there with Isabelle, Alec, and Jace so she could momentarily forget all that had happened this past week. Worse yet she did not want to be alone, they had not allowed Simon to come up to the Institute yet and her heart ached for the easy, senseless banter that flowed between them. Her mother and Luke were staying a little longer tying up loose ends and would not be back until the following week and Maryse was busy with the Clave's search for Sebastian.

Being alone gave her too much time to think. She wondered what her daughter looked like, what her cry sounded like, how big she was, if she had red hair or white. If she'd received her first rune yet. She hated being alone like this. She did not even have anyone to train with. She'd dreamed of what it would be like to teach her children beside Jace. She looked down at her phone to see if Jace had texted her, he didn't.

"Ok, just no." Magnus said leaning in the doorway. "Just because you're living with the Lightwoods and you're married to a Herondale does not mean you get the sulking gene by osmosis."

"Magnus, when did you get here?" She asked getting up.

"When Alec said they were out hunting, and that he wished that you were with them because Jace is less reckless when you're there."

"I don't know about that, he's pretty reckless in general." Clary replied a smile playing over her lips.

"So since I know I can't spring you from this abominable prison. I thought I'd set up something fun instead, you game?"

"Absolutely!" She answered excitedly.

"Well then follow me!" Magnus said his eyes sparkling.

He led her down to the training room and opened the doors. It was dark inside. He led her to a chair and helped her sit down. "Okay, now wait!" All of the sudden a screen lit up in front of her. Zombie Armageddon played across the screen.

"NO WAY! Where did you get that? How did you know?" She asked happily.

"I told him." Simon said coming in and handing her a box of popcorn and a can of cola.

"Simon!" She jumped up and down giddily hugging him. "I missed you!"

He pulled away. "Next time don't go running off to Idris without me."

"I promise!" She said excitedly.

"So are we watching a zombie movie or not?" Magnus said clapping his hands and turning the chairs into loungers.

"You like zombie movies?" Simon asked surprised.

"I'm a man of many mysteries." Magnus replied winking a sparkly eye at them. "I've been waiting for this to come out. Alec hates these things, but I love them!"

"Can I just say, best surprise ever?" Clary said tossing a piece of popcorn up and catching it expertly in her mouth.

"Happy Birthday Clary," Simon replied winking at her. He leaned back in his chair. "Ok Fray, let's get our zombie on."

Magnus sat up, "Her last name is Herondale."

Simon smiled "she will always be my Fray." He said taking her hand and looking at her. Clary blushed.

"Oh!" Magnus said as if he forgot something. He snapped his fingers and 3D glasses appeared on Simon and Clary's faces.

"3D NO WAY! They only released the 3D version in Japan!" Simon said excitingly.

Magnus smiled and waved his hand. "Let the zombies commence."


	13. Chapter 13

Jace shrugged his Jacket of wearily and sunk down onto the bench working at the clasps of his boots. Yet again they'd returned covered in blood, sweat, and ichor, and were no less further in the investigation into the source of the demons infestation at the docks.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Isabelle said looking around. "I was sure Clary would have been down here in seconds when she heard the lift."

"Magnus said something about surprising her for her birthday." Alec replied leaning against the wall looking tired.

"What did you just say?" Jace asked suddenly alert.

"Magnus is surprising Clary for her birthday." Alec replied looking at him.

Isabelle's mouth formed a small o. "You forgot _didn't you_!"

"No, I-I didn't forget, I was just…preoccupied." Jace spluttered.

"You _did_ forget! The perfect Jace Herondale forgot!" Alec laughed.

"Shhh…she'll hear you!" Isabelle warned smacking him.

"With all that happened…" Jace began a dark look passing over his face. He shook his head. "It's unforgivable."

"Ok, this is _not_ cool. Jace get cleaned up…quietly." Isabelle ordered. "Alec you're with me."

"But Jace gets to get cleaned up." Alec complained.

"We forgot our sister in law's birthday, and we are going to make it up to her!" Isabelle shot back.

Alec grumbled and put his coat back on. "Ok, what do we need?"

"A cake obviously," Isabelle began.

"Wait where do you think I'm going to get a cake at one AM on a weekday?" Alec said cutting her off.

"You will find one, call Taki's maybe they can make one." Isbelle suggested. She saw Jace sneaking behind Alec. He mouthed the words Thank you. She nodded. "Get pizza, and that tea that she really like. I'll call ahead to Taki's. I'll have them put together something and then I'll make something."

"_NO_!" Jace called behind him. "You are _NOT_ cooking!"

Isabelle chuckled. "and when you get back get cleaned up." She ordered. "Magnus won't want to see you covered in mud and ichor."

"Thanks." Alec said darkly. "Anything else my queen?"

She shook her head giggling. "We need to get her a gift. I'll cover that. I know exactly what she wants."

"And you're going to get it illegally." Alec finished.

"No, I've already bought it because _I_ didn't forget." She said flouncing off.


	14. Chapter 14

"Holy awesome!" Simon said taking his 3D glasses off. "We need to watch it again."

"Unfortunately we can't, the theater in Japan may be looking for it." Magnus said winking at them.

"Okay, so basically you stole it." Simon blurted out.

"Borrowed…" Magnus said in a quiet voice "borrowed."

"Okay well can we 'borrow' it again?" Simon asked putting up quote fingers.

Magnus' face spread into a grin. "Let me see what I can do." He snapped his fingers and everything disappeared. He bent and kissed Clary's hand. "Happy Birthday biscuit," Magnus winked, and then he was gone.

"How cool is it to have a warlock as a friend!?" Simon said spinning around excitedly.

"I guess it is pretty cool." Clary agreed quietly.

Simon came over to her noticing the sad look on her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing…well I mean it's something…and that can't be nothing…" She stammered.

"Out with it Fray." Simon said putting his arm around her and leading her to the wall sitting down and pulling him down next to her.

Clary sighed and put her head on Simon's shoulder. "Why is it that I just don't feel like celebrating this year? I mean I just got married, shouldn't I be happier?"

"Well could it be that you had a daughter a week ago that they wouldn't let you see and you're harboring an inner anger towards the Clave."

Clary laughed at Simon. "Yeah, that's probably it."

"Listen Fray, and this is a direct order." Simon said taking her hand. "Today is your birthday and we get approximately one day a year to celebrate the awesomeness of you. So suck it up." He reached into his pocket and pulled out small package. "Here, I got you something."

She opened the paper. "You didn't have to."

"Yes I did, you're my best friend. I love you Clary." He said gently touching her cheek.

She pulled out a necklace on a velvet cord. "It's beautiful."

"It's sea glass, I bought it at one of those stands in battery park." He said.

She held it up, it was green and wrapped in gold wire. "It matches your eyes." Simon breathed.

Clary kissed him on the cheek. "You're too sweet." She put in on and sighed. "You know they sent someone from the Clave to ask me to name her."

"They did? Somehow that doesn't seem right." Simon said quietly.

"Yeah…" Clary sighed.

"So what did you tell them?"

"My mom and I talked and we decided on Freya Celine."

"It's beautiful." Simon agreed. "Celine for Jace's mom?"

"Yeah…" Clary agreed sadly. "Simon."

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for always being my best friend."

Simon smiled, "always." He said squeezing her hand.

"Clary?" Jace called from the doorway.

Simon sighed heavily. "And that is my cue to go." He said pushing himself up off the floor.

"Please stay…"Clary said.

"I can't I told my Mom I'd be home at a reasonable hour." He lied.

"It's three AM." Clary shot back.

"Three is….reasonable." Simon said. "I could be having sleepovers at the Institute, now that would drive her crazy." He kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday Fray."

"Call me!" She said punching him in the arm.

"Ouch did you get stronger?" He teased.

"Nah you're just a wimp." She laughed.

It was good to hear her laugh again. Simon was just the medicine Clary needed. He clapped Simon on the shoulder as he left. "Thank you." Simon looked at him and nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Clary came out of the training room. "So how was hunting?" She asked quietly.

"It wasn't the same without you." He said drawing her close and nuzzling her cheek. "I missed you." He breathed. "What did you do all night?"

She wanted to say, _well I sat in the window pining for you_, but she knew better. "Magnus came over with Simon and we all watched a zombie movie."

"Sounds fun," he replied with a disgusted look on his face. If there was one thing Jace hated, it was zombie movies.

Clary laughed. "So are you tired, do you want to get something to eat?"

"I could eat." He replied. "Actually Isabelle ordered in from Taki's."

"Awesome, when will it be here?"

"They said about a half hour." Jace replied. He touched her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed. "Lonely, I miss my mom and Luke. This place is incredibly quiet with no one here."

"Well, we're back now. While we're waiting why don't we go up to the greenhouse?" Jace suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Clary murmured. "But, can we stay here a little while? I'm very happy right here with you."

Jace smiled he backed up until he was leaning against the wall in the training room. He kicked the door so it shut behind them. Clary giggled. "Why Jace, what kind of a girl do you think I am." He chuckled low in his throat and kissed her. A slow, hot, languorous kiss that left Clary breathless.

"I've been waiting for that all night." He murmured against her throat.

"Me too…" She whispered.

Jace's phone buzzed. He sighed and pulled it out. "Food's here, apparently we're picnicking in the greenhouse."

Jace pulled away from Clary slowly. She grabbed his belt loops and pulled him to her. When their bodies touched, he let out a small groan that sent tingles down Clary's spine. She kissed him this time. Nipping at his lower lip, Jace's hands traced up and down her spine. "Maybe we could finish this, somewhere a little more private." He sighed, his breath mixing with hers.

Clary nodded. "We'd better go upstairs before they come looking for us. I don't want to make Alec's eyes bleed."

Jace laughed. "Yes because us straight people can't control ourselves."

He pulled away offering his hand to Clary, "Shall we?"

She nodded and giggled taking his hand and let him lead her out of the training room.


	16. Chapter 16

The lights were off when they arrived at the greenhouse. "Jace you said the food was here? Where is everyone?" Clary asked.

"Surprise!" Alec, Isabelle, Maryse, Magnus, and Simon yelled as Magnus produced a spectacular mini fireworks show.

Clary stumbled back into Jace's arms. She could feel his body shaking with laughter. "Happy birthday, my love." He said kissing her.

"Ahem." Isabelle said, "There'll be plenty of time for that later." She took Clary's hand and led her to a festively decorated table. There was a pretty green and white cake that said Happy Birthday Clary and food from Taki's. There was also a little blue bag from Tiffany's and a large box wrapped in red and black.

"I thought you all had forgotten." Clary choked.

"Not a chance." Jace said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"This is wonderful." Clary said reaching out to hug Isabelle. "Thank you."

"Hey I helped!" Alec said coming over to hug her.

"I thought you were leaving." Clary said to Simon.

"I couldn't miss my best friend's surprise party." Simon laughed.

"Are you surprised?" Magnus asked.

"Magnus, you are too much." Clary laughed. "Thank you so much for everything."

Isabelle clapped her hands excitedly "Okay time for presents." She picked up the big black and red box and handed it to Clary.

Clary carefully tore at the paper and opened the box. Inside was a soft suede jacket. "Oh Isabelle." Clary breathed. "It's beautiful."

"I saw you admiring it in the window at that leather shop in Idris." Isabelle said giddily. "I knew you would love it!"

Magnus handed her the bag from Tiffany's. "This is from Alec and I, happy twenty-first birthday."

She opened the boxes inside revealing an infinity symbol bracelet, necklace, and earrings. "Oh, Magnus…Alec… I-I don't know what to say. I love them…" She choked. "Thank you."

"It's a symbol of how much you are loved." Magnus said. "Your name will be written on our hearts for eternity."

"I'm afraid my gift is a little more practical." Maryse said producing a curved seraph blade in an ornately decorated scabbard.

"It's perfect." Clary said. "I've never had my own." She kissed Maryse on the cheek.

"I saved the best for last." Jace said handing her a small box.

Clary looked at him confused. Clary opened the box and inside was a picture frame with the picture of a little girl in it. She had red hair like Clary and green eyes. She choked back a sob. "Is this?"

He nodded. "It's Freya, Mom brought it back with her when she came back from Idris yesterday. Your mother and Luke have met her and they say she's remarkable."

"Oh Jace," Clary said fingering the picture. "She's so beautiful."

"Like her Mom." Jace said kissing her cheek.

"Will they let me meet her?" Clary asked looking at Maryse.

Maryse's expression darkened. "No, the Clave will not be moved on that decision. However, we are doing our best to change their minds. They only allowed Luke and your mother to meet her under the guise that they were tutors from a different institute."

"Oh," Clary said looking crestfallen.

"Now is not the time for sadness," Maryse said. "Today we celebrate you, the amazing woman you are and will continue to be for years to come."

"Thank you." Clary said quietly. "I love you."

"We love you." Jace said kissing her cheek.

Clary leaned into him feeling his heart beating against her spine comforting her. She lay her head back on his shoulder closing her eyes.

"Looks like someone is tired," Simon said smiling. "Or the zombies have eaten her brains."

"Very funny…" Clary shot back snarkily.

"Why don't we retire for the night," Jace suggested. "I'm sure that Isabelle will keep Alec and Magnus from eating all the pizza."

Clary nodded drowsily. "All right guys, the birthday queen is leaving the building, or at least the greenhouse." Jace announced.

"Good night Clary!" Magnus called. "Dream of zombies!"


	17. Chapter 17

Clary lay on the bed in gray yoga pants and one of Jace's old black t-shirts. She watched as Jace painstakingly folded his gear and lay it in the bottom of their closet. The muscles of his back rippled as he worked the thick leather into neat folds. Her gear was already neatly folded on the other side of the closet. It looked clean compared to everyone else's. She sighed and lay back on the soft pillows. As she began to drift off panic filled her entire being and she quickly sat up yanking the drawer of the nightstand open and pulling out her stele.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked as he saw a partial energy rune drawn on her arm. Gently he took the stele from her.

"I-I can't go to sleep, he's waiting for me there in the dark." Clary choked.

"Who, Clary?" Jace asked, trying to still her shaking hands.

"Sebastian."

"Clary…" Jace began.

"Jace, he's out there and he's in my dreams." Clary said. "If I don't sleep then he can't touch me."

Jace looked at Clary's arms; they were covered in energy runes. "Clary, what have you done…" He breathed, "This isn't the way." He grabbed her shoulders. "Clary, when was the last time you slept."

"Not since Idris. Since we got back to Herondale manor." Clary admitted quietly.

Jace sighed in anger and frustration. "By the angel Clary, you can't avoid sleeping. It'll kill you."

"If I sleep Sebastian will kill me."

" Angel's sake Clary!" Jace yelled angrily. Clary pulled away from him looking stricken. He could see how frightened she was. Jace took a deep breath. "Clary," He said gently touching her cheek. "Why didn't you come to me, why didn't you tell me?"

"You were too busy; you've been hunting demons nonstop." She answered in a small voice. "I-I didn't know how…"

"Clary, beloved you need never fear me. You should know that. I-I'm so so sorry that I haven't been here. That I didn't see…" He kissed her gently on the lips. "Please," he begged. "Let me help you."

"You can't." She sobbed. "Can't you see that? No one can help me in my dreams."

"There has to be a way, we'll talk to the Silent Brothers. They'll know what to do." Jace replied wiping her tears away. Jace pulled her to him. He could feel her trembling. "Oh Clary…" He murmured. Tears stinging his eyes, we will get through this. I promise."

"I'm so afraid Jace." Clary sobbed.

"I know my love, I won't let him hurt you." Jace murmured. He pulled away from her looking into her eyes. "By hurting yourself, you're letting him win." Clary looked confused. Jace touched her cheek gently running his thumb over her cheekbone. "Tomorrow we see the brothers."

Clary nodded. She curled into Jace's arms. "Promise me you'll wake me, if Sebastian finds me."

"I will protect you with my life." Jace promised. "Always and forever."

"Clary," Jace said. "Are you awake?"

"mmmhmmm" She murmured.

He moved his body so that he was above her. He kept his weight on his elbows and looked down at her smiling. "I know something that would keep your mind occupied."

"Really," She said in a sultry voice. "Do tell."

"I'll show you." He started to kiss her, gently at first, then intensifying his kiss drawing it out causing pleasant ripples of warmth to flow through Clary's body. He pulled back looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're proposing." She said in a teasing voice. "Could you show me again?"

"Absolutely," He murmured. He put his hand behind her neck to steady her and started his kiss again. His other hand trailed up and down her arm, goosebumps formed on her skin. Her breathing became quicker and her heart slammed against her chest. "I love you Clary Morganstern."

She pulled back as if she'd touched something hot. "What did you call me?" She asked.

"Clary Morganstern. That's your name, is it not?" Jace asked.

"This isn't funny Jace." She warned.

"I find it very amusing." He pushed her down into the bed hard holding her in an iron grip as he began kissing first her neck, then her shoulders.

"Jace….stop…please you're hurting me." She begged.

He put his head down on her chest, his hair tickling her skin. "Clary, you don't understand what you do to me, you drive me mad…" He breathed.

"Jace, please…get off of me."

Jace lifted his head but this time it wasn't Jace, it was Sebastian. Clary pushed him away screaming. Her eyes flew open and Jace was on the floor looking stung. "Clary, are you all right?" He asked climbing back onto the bed and pulling her into his arms. She pushed him away.

"Am-Am I still dreaming?" She asked.

"Clary I assure you, you are not." Jace said a dark expression passing over his face." Slowly he drew her into his arms. Clary relaxed a bit. "Was it Sebastian?"

Clary shook her head. "It was you, but…not you. We were…" Clary choked, not willing to say '_getting ready to have sex'_, the thought sickened her. "But, then you were Sebastian. You called me Clary Morganstern."

Jace looked shocked. "I would never do that."

"I know," Clary breathed. "That's how I knew it wasn't real. You couldn't do that, you know it would be too painful."

Jace pulled her back against him. His warmth was comforting. Clary could feel herself slipping back into sleep. She grabbed Jace's hand in an iron grip. He squeezed back tightly to reassure her. She knew that Nephilim really didn't have anyone to pray to, but she prayed silently to help her get through the night.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning an abrupt pounding on the bedroom door woke Jace up. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the door throwing it open. Isabelle was standing there looking angry. "Iz stop pounding you're going to wake Clary up." He hissed.

"That's just it Jace, Clary's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Jace said a look of confusion spreading over his face.

"Gone, like in not here, gone, left, nowhere to be found, not in the Institute or in Idris." She shot back at him. "Did you not notice that your wife is not in the bed."

"No I did not," Jace said angrily. "I was too worried about the pounding waking her up! We were up half the night! Did she leave a note, anything at all?"

"No!" Isabelle answered. "That's just it, she didn't. Jocelyn and Luke are downstairs freaking out. No one's seen Magnus either."

"What?" Jace asked his voice cracking. "Damn that warlock to the underworld." He shot back into his room and reappeared wearing a shirt.

Jocelyn and Luke met Jace at the top of the stairs. "Did she say anything? Did she leave you a note?"

Jace shook his head. "We had a rough night, she didn't sleep well she kept having nightmares. She was in my arms, I don't understand…"

"Neither do we," Luke replied. "We wanted Magnus to do a tracking spell, but he's nowhere to be found."

"Wait one moment." Jace said turning on his heels and running back up the hall. He raced down to Alec's room throwing the door open and jumping on his parabatai's bed. "Where is he?" He growled.

Alec looked at Jace groggily. "Who?"

"Your boyfriend, you know the high warlock of Brooklyn. Wears funny clothes, loves glitter?"

"Magnus had an appointment last night; he should be at his loft." Alec mumbled. "Why?"

"Because Clary's missing, and said warlock is missing too!"

Alec sat up and grabbed his phone from the nightstand punching in Magnus' number. "Come on…come on…," he murmured. It went to voicemail. "Magnus," he began looking at Jace uncomfortably. "Listen, can you call me? Clary's gone missing; you don't know where she is do you? Call me right away when you get this." He glanced up at Jace who was staring at him impatiently. "I love you." He mumbled quickly. He pressed the button on the phone again. "This doesn't mean anything."

"Damn…" Jace cursed under his breath. "Get dressed will you; we're going to Magnus' loft."

Isabelle appeared in the doorway. "Did you find him?" She asked anxiously.

Jace shook his head. "Get out of my room." Alec said indignantly. "The quicker you do that the quicker I'll be dressed."

"Iz go tell Jocelyn and Luke we're going to Magnus' loft." Jace ordered. "I need to check something."

Isabelle nodded. Jace pushed past her running back to his room. He went to the closet throwing it open. Clary's gear and her weapons were gone. "Clary…" He breathed. He turned and went to her side of the bed opening the drawer where she kept her stele. It too was gone. In its place was her drawing book. He pulled it out and sat down on the bed, lovingly opening the cover. Each picture was a memory, a moment frozen in time by her skilled artist's hands. He found the page where she'd drawn him as an angel and smirked at the extra artwork done by Simon. Simon! If anyone knew where Clary was it would be him. Jace pulled out his phone punching in Simon's number. It rang twice and went to voicemail. "Hello this is Simon, leave a message at the beep. Oh, and if this is Jace, Clary's fine she wouldn't tell me where she was going so I'm going after her."

Jace slammed the phone down in disgust knocking the drawing tablet from his lap. It fell open to the back page and there, drawn on the page in light strokes was the marriage rune. Underneath it, she'd written:

_Dear Jace,_

_You are my heart please do not be angry. I know who I need to find and I know what I need to do to get peace again. I promise I will return to you as soon as I make sure Sebastian is gone for good._

_ With my heart and soul,_

_ Clary_

Tears stung his eyes as he ran his hands over the indentations in the page. "Clary…" He choked.

"What is it?" Alec asked appearing in the doorway.

"Clary…" He began stopping to draw in a deep breath. "She left this for me." He said extending the tablet to him. "Simon's gone after her."

Alec could see the pain in Jace's eyes. He sat down next to Jace, reading the book. "By the angel…" He murmured. "Why wouldn't she say anything?"

"Because she knew I would stop her." Jace answered flatly, his voice devoid of emotion.

"We need to get to Magnus'. He'll know how to find her." Alec said putting his hand on Jace's shoulder. "We'll bring her back."

Jace's eyes met Alec's. Alec could see the tears welling up behind them. "Jace…" he said quietly. Jace quickly got off the bed rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve. He grabbed his coat off the antique chair knocking it forward onto the antique roll top desk Jeremiah had given them as a wedding gift.

"Come on, let's go." Jace said darkly.


	19. Chapter 19

They reached Magnus' apartment in record time. Alec pressed the buzzer once, four times, then three. Jace gave him a droll look. "You have a code?"

Alec blushed. He waited for a moment, Magnus didn't answer. He did it again tapping his foot expectantly. Jace was impatient he pushed the gate open climbing the stairs two at a time. He pounded on Magnus' door. "Open the door warlock by order of the Clave."

"You can't…" Alex hissed.

Jace shot him a look silencing him. Magnus still didn't answer. Jace stepped back kicking the door in before Alec could protest. "Bane show yourself." Jace ordered loudly, his voice echoing off the walls. Something fell over in one of the rooms. Jace pulled out his seraph blade naming it "Ithuriel." It blazed to life. Alec had also pulled out his blade. Jace signaled to Alec to go around to one of the doors, while he went to the other. Jace moved slowly like a cat. There was a crash and Chairman Meow ran out of the room hissing at Jace as he ran by. They could still hear something or someone moving. Jace held up his fingers and mouthed…one, two, three. They burst into the room through the doorway seraph blades drawn. There was a shadowy figure trying to move around them, Jace slammed into the figure. It fell t the floor screaming. Jace raised his blade. "Angel's sake Simon! What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I-I was looking for Clary, I thought Magnus might know something." Simon spluttered.

Jace ran his hand through his hair in aggravation. "Damn it." He said standing up hauling Simon to his feet. "Where is she?" He growled slamming Simon into the wall.

"Jace…" Alec said quietly touching Jace's hand, which was buried in Simon's coat. Jace huffed and released Simon from his grasp storming across the room trying to regain his composure.

"She's all right," Simon said leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Simon, where is she." Alec said putting a hand gently on his shoulder.

"She wouldn't tell me. She said something about her daughter and Sebastian. She only sent me back because she knew her mom would freak."

"Sent you back, back from where?" Jace demanded walking towards Simon.

Alec got in between the two of them. Simon was not yet ascended so he was still considered mundane. He had not received his runes yet and he knew Jace would take him apart even if he were Clary's best friend and she would hate him forever for doing it.

"She was headed toward the bridge." Simon answered.

"Which one there _are_ several?" Jace pressed angrily.

"The one, if I remember…the one where Valentine had his ship?" Simon said squinting as if he were looking back into a dream.

"The Brooklyn Bridge." Alec murmured.

"So we're going after her right?" Simon said looking from Jace to Alec.

"Yes," Jace began. An excited look passed over Simon's face. "But you my friend are going back to the Institute."

"She's my best friend." Simon protested.

"And she would kill me if anything happened to you while we were looking for her." Jace finished.

Simon looked crestfallen. Alec smiled at him sympathetically. "Luke and Jocelyn are at the Institute. They need you right now." Simon nodded, but Alec knew he was hurt by Jace's words. "I promise you we will find her." He reassured him.

Jace's phone rang. He looked at Alec, "it's Isabelle." He pushed the button and listened for a moment. "Iz..Iz…slow down, what?" Alec and Simon watched as Jace paced back and forth clearly agitated. "Yeah, we're coming. We found Simon, or rather he found us. Magnus is still missing. Fifteen minutes." Jace turned off the phone walking over to the wall and leaning against it.

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"A message from the Clave. Sebastian has Freya."

"What about Clary?" Simon asked in a small voice.

"She appeared and tried to stop him." Jace said in a whisper. "They found her blood and they think she's been injured. They think she followed him through a portal."

"Do they know where Sebastian was going?" Simon asked.

"No, there's a warlock doing a tracking spell."

"Magnus?" Alec interjected.

Jace shook his head. "Magnus was taken to the Spiral Labyrinth. He was injured in the attack."

"So he was in Idris?"

Jace nodded. "With Clary."

Alec drew in an angry breath shaking his head in disbelief.

"Isabelle is meeting us at the Institute, she said the warlock asked that I be there to strengthen the spell."

"Let's go." Alec said in a hoarse whisper.


	20. Chapter 20

When they arrived at the Institute Catarina was waiting for them. She had a vial of Clary's blood. Seeing it sickened Jace. His heart was in his throat and seeing that and not knowing if she was all right was killing him. Catarina had drawn a ring of runes on the floor. She stood in the center and motioned Jace to come into the circle. She took his hands and said "Think of Clary. The last time you saw her, how she looked, what she smelled like, words you said to one another. Make that thought a reality in your mind."

Jace did as she asked thinking of last night with her in his arms, how she smelled of apples and honey. The silkiness of her hair, the rhythmic beating of her heart. Her warmth against him.

"That's good." Catarina murmured. "I see water, mist, a dock. She's here in the city. She's weak. She can hear Freya crying begging whoever has her to let her go. He's laughing."

"Can you see where they are?" Alec asked.

Catarina looked at him with venom in her eyes. "Not if you break our concentration." Catarina closed her eyes again. There's ships, containers…a building. There's a room, upstairs..." Catarina collapsed as if she was in pain. Jace knelt down beside her. Catarina looked at him. "I'm alright, she's at the docks, the same place as before. You know the place….hurry."

Jocelyn came into the circle. "Thank you. I can't…I can never repay you."

Catarina smiled weakly. "Find Clary."

Jocelyn nodded. "Let's go."

Luke stepped into her path. "You can't go. You can't fight, not right now."

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked looking confused.

Jocelyn shook her head. Luke gave her a chastising look. "Jocelyn's pregnant. We were going to tell you today. But then Isabelle called to see if Clary was there and we got worried."

Jace glanced at Simon who gave him a look that said _I told you they'd freak_. He huffed in disgust. "Alec…Iz"

They nodded.

"We will bring them both home." Jace said looking at Luke. "I promise." He turned to Jocelyn, "Clary wouldn't want you or her brother or sister in danger. Please, let us do this."

Luke glanced at Jocelyn who nodded sadly at him. "Bring her home."


	21. Chapter 21

The docks were just as Catarina described them. The mist rolled eerily between the rows of cargo boxes. Navigating them was easy since they'd been here several times already this month tracking the demons. They followed the familiar path to the building Catarina described. Jace shivered at the memory of what happened to Clary here. A child's scream brought him out of his reverie. He looked up and saw a witchlight flickering in the windows of the abandoned mill. "There," he said pointing.

"So how are we going to get in there without being seen? There's windows on every side." Isabelle said.

"We'll go in guns blazing." Jace said winking at her.

"Guns?" Alec asked.

Jace huffed. "Come on."

Isabelle caught his arm. "Wait…" She said her voice falling into a whisper.

"What?" Jace said surprised.

"There…" She pointed at a shadow moving toward the building.

Jace put his witchlight down and watched as the figure struggled between piles of scrap. It was moving slowly. "That has to be Clary." He whispered. He began to get up but Isabelle held him fast. He stared at her angrily.

"She needs our help." He growled.

"Not yet, look at the light." Isabelle whispered.

The light was moving down into the lower part of the building. It was coming for the door. "Damnit." Jace snarled. It appeared the figure had seen the light because it hit the ground behind a huge pile of scrap. Jace was afraid to breathe as the light appeared in the doorway. He could see Sebastian, he looked paler, his hair white against the darkness.

"Clary I know you're out there. If you want your daughter back, you'll come to me. I promise, if you surrender, I won't hurt her." He called.

"Bastard…" Alec hissed.

Jace put his head down willing Clary not to respond. He looked in the direction of where he knew she was. He wished that he could go over and pin her down. The figure moved slightly, but didn't advance.

"You have until dawn." Sebastian called. "I would choose wisely." Sebastian shut the door with a clang and a few moments later Freya screamed again.

Jace saw the shadow figure shudder and go still. He felt Isabelle's hand release him. He looked back at her. Go she mouthed. Alec grabbed him. "Be careful." He whispered.

Jace nodded. He picked his way slowly, catlike through the piles of debris. As he neared, he realized the figure actually was Clary. She was lying with her back against the pile of metal. He could see her chest rise and fall slowly. He picked up the pace not even needing a soundless rune. His training had taught him to be swift and surefooted. He crept up slowly beside her so he wouldn't startle her. He put his hand over her mouth and pulled out his witchlight. "It's me Clary, it's all right. I'm here. Alec and Izzy are here too."

"Jace…" she began but was racked by a spasm of coughing. He held her gently against the pile supporting her as her body moved spasmodically.

"Easy Clary," he said assessing her injuries. Her face was swollen and she had a gash in her forehead. She had a large cut on her left arm and she was holding her side. Her shirt was covered in blood. Jace gently lifted her hand. There was a knife wound through her abdomen just beneath her ribs. She was bleeding heavily. "Oh Clary…" He breathed. "Why didn't you heal yourself?"

"No time," she gasped. "Lost my stele…need to protect Freya."

He could tell from her eyes she had a concussion. "Stay with me." He whispered kissing her forehead looking around making sure that no one could see them. He pulled out his stele. "Clary you need to stay here, heal yourself."

She shook her head. "I have to go to Freya. I need to protect my daughter."

Jace looked into her eyes. "He won't hurt Freya, she's his daughter."

"Like how Valentine protected you and Sebastian?" She breathed.

Jace sighed. He knew she was right. "If you go back into battle you'll die."

"If I don't, she'll die."

Jace put his hand through his hair leaving a streak of Clary's blood in it. He touched her face gently. "Clary, stay here. Promise me you'll do this, just for a moment while I go get Alec and Isabelle."

Clary nodded weakly closing her eyes. Jace slapped her face gently. "Clary you're going into shock. Stay awake, for Freya."

She nodded. Jace quickly made his way within eyesight of Isabelle and Alec. He checked to make sure he couldn't be seen. He took his witchlight and opened and closed his hand on it twice. He received two blinks back. He waited for what seemed like an eternity for Isabelle and Alec to reach the pile of bricks he was hiding behind. He could see their shadows moving slowly through the debris field. Finally, they scrambled behind the brick pile next to him.

"Clary's dying. She needs more care than we can give her in the field." Jace whispered.

"But she won't go will she." Isabelle panted.

Jace shook his head.

Alec huffed then growled. "Come on."

When they reached Clary, Isabelle gasped. She'd never seen Clary injured so badly. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. "Clary…" She whispered taking her hand.

Clary's eyes fluttered open. "Iz…" she breathed.

"Yeah it's me. You look prettier than Jace did after he fell."

Clary choked out a laugh. "I'm gifted."

Jace touched her face. She turned to look at him. "You know you can't fight." He said quietly.

"I know." She whispered. "But, I'm not leaving until I know Freya's safe."

Jace sighed. "Clary, you need to get back to the institute. I'm going to give you some iratzes but Clary, you need more care than any of us can give you out here. Can you make a portal?"

She shook her head. "I can't…not strong enough." She coughed again. White foam appeared at her mouth unnerving Jace. Alec took a cloth out of the medical kit and wiped it away. He shook his head.

"All right, Clary Isabelle is going to stay here with you. Please let her take you back to the Institute." Jace begged as he carefully traced iratzes onto her chest and arms.

"Freya…" she whispered closing her eyes.

"Stay with her." Jace said putting his hand on Isabelle's arm. Alec lay the medical kit next to her and took Isabelle's other hand looking directly into her eyes.

"I know." She whispered.

Jace and Alec moved quickly from debris pile to debris pile toward the doorway of the mill. They stopped about fifty yards away watching the witchlight move through the building again. They saw Sebastian open the door. "Clary I can hear you out there. Why don't you come to me?"

Jace looked at Alec, "get Freya." He said and disappeared.

"Damnit." He cursed under his breath.

"Clary's dead." Jace said as he strode across the gravel toward the mill.

A look of shock and delight passed over Jace's face. "Jonathan Wayland." He said.

"Jace Herondale." He corrected. "I was never a Wayland. That was a lie…built by a sick, sadistic, bastard."

"How dare you speak of our father that way?" Sebastian shot back. "You were always his favorite."

"No…I was just a piece in his game." Jace said. "He was never my father. My father, and my mother are dead."

"I am glad that Freya will not lose both her parents tonight. I'm taking her to Edom with me. To continue my father's work."

"The doors to Edom are closed." Jace said grimly.

"They can be reopened. It's a pity Clary's dead. I will mourn my sister. Nonetheless, bring me the body. I need her blood. Her daughter needs her blood."

"You will not have it." Jace said drawing his seraph blade. "I will destroy you with a blade named for the one that destroyed your mistress. Michael!" The blade burned to life. When the light hit Sebastian, he backed away. Jace could see how pale and gray he looked. He was rotting from the inside out, his evil eating him alive. "You lack the strength to battle me."

"Looks can be deceiving." Sebastian shot back. "You have nothing, I can kill you in a heartbeat and think nothing of it I hold all the cards."

"Do you?" Jace asked. " I don't hear a child's cries anymore."

Sebastian paused then let out a bellow charging at Jace his sword drawn. Jace easily got out of the way. "We destroyed you once. We'll destroy you again." He snarled.

"How can you destroy one that is undead." Sebastian fumed. "You are not a God."

"No I'm not." Jace agreed.

"I will have Clary's body." I need her blood.

"You will not ever touch her again. Each time you try, I'll destroy you making you suffer more and more each time until the pain drives you to madness."

"I think dear little brother that the tables will be turned. Once I have Clary's blood I will destroy you."

"That's what you think, but you lack something that I have, and it gives me all the power."

"What's that?" Sebastian seethed.

"An amazing parabatai." Jace answered as Alec appeared behind Sebastian sword raised. With one stroke, he beheaded Sebastian. The body fell to the ground. Jace moved to stand over Sebastian's corpse. He pulled a silver tipped stake out of his jacket and plunged it into the heart. Sebastian's body began to convulse falling apart and turning to dust.

Alec appeared beside Jace. He showed Jace Sebastian's head. "What should I do with this?" He asked.

Jace looked up at the sky, the sun was just beginning to rise. "Put it on the ground, we'll watch it burn to dust."

"Do you think he'll be back?" Alec asked tossing the head down on the ground. The sun touched it and seconds later, it began to scream as it burned in the sunlight. The acrid smell of hair and burned flesh was overwhelming.

Jace shrugged. "I don't know, but if Lillith finds a way to bring him back again. We'll take him out." He looked over at Alec. "Is Freya all right."

Alec nodded. "She's with Clary and Iz" He answered, "how did you know I would be there?"

"You always are. You know me better than I know myself." Jace answered simply. He began walking toward the pile where Clary and Isabelle were hiding. Isabelle stood up and next to her was a little girl who looked about ten years old. Jace gasped and knelt down in front of her. "You look just like your mother." He said gently taking the little girl's hand.

"I-I know…"She answered. " I saw her."

Jace looked up at Isabelle. "How's Clary?"

Isabelle shook her head. "I did all I could. We need to get her to a Clave doctor or the Silent Brothers. I think somehow she's been poisoned by demon blood."

"That would make sense." Alec said. "Maybe Sebastian used his own blood on his weapons."

"Freya, would you like to come with us to the most amazing place in the world?" Alec said smiling at her.

"The Institute?" She asked excitedly. "I read about that in the library in Idris. Uncle Magnus says it's magnificent!"

"Uncle Magnus." Isabelle chuckled.

"Hmmm" Alec said winking at her.

"Jace you take Clary," Isabelle said. "We'll bring Freya."

Alec swung her up on his back. "I'll race you back!" He called to Isabelle taking off.

"Oh no you don't!" She called back hot on his heels.

Jace knelt down next to Clary. He took his gauntlet off and touched her face. Her skin felt cool under his fingers. "Clary." He said quietly.

With great difficulty, she opened her eyes. "Jace did you see her?"

He nodded, smiling at her. "She's beautiful, she looks just like you."

"She's amazing." Clary agreed. "Jace, take care of her."

He frowned, "you're going to be helping me with that."

"If the Clave allows it."

Jace took her hand tightly in his. "We saved her they have to let her stay with us." He reassured her.

Clary sighed. "I'm so tired Jace."

"I know," he said brushing a kiss on her forehead. "We'll get you back to the Institute. Everything's going to be fine."


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jace sat beside Clary's cot in the infirmary. Brother Enoch had told them it could be many days before Clary would awaken. Her injuries were worse than they thought and it took several hours for the Silent Brothers to treat her. They had been told that Clary had the touch of death on her. Somehow, she survived. Jace knew why, Freya, the special little girl who had worked her way into the hearts of everyone at the Institute. They'd filled the Clave in on all that had happened with Sebastian at the docks. Alec had taken his father and shown him where they had destroyed the head and body. They'd been informed much to Jace's relief that the Clave had decided to allow Freya to stay and study with Clary and Jace at the New York Institute.

Isabelle and Alec had taken quite nicely to being an Aunt and Uncle. Alec was tutoring her in Shadowhunter history and Isabelle was teaching her to be a warrior. Jocelyn and Luke had taken Freya to meet the pack and they fell instantly in love with her. Every night Luke would read to her like he did with her mother every night as a child. It seemed history was repeating itself. Jace wished Clary could see it. He knew she would be incredibly happy.

"Hi Daddy," Freya said coming in and leaning on his shoulder. He smiled and pulled her into his lap.

"Hello little one." He said ruffling her hair.

"I'm not little, I'm a warrior. Aunt Isabel said I'm even better at swordplay than you were at my age."

"She did, did she." Jace answered.

"Yes, and she said I would probably beat Uncle Alec too." She continued. "I'm still not too good at using the bow yet." She said sadly.

"Don't worry." Jace said squeezing her. "Uncle Alec wasn't good at shooting either. It takes a lot of time and a lot of practice. Tell him to let you use my old bow. It's too small for me, but it would be perfect for you."

Freya's eyes shone. "Really, can I go tell him now?" She asked.

"Absolutely." He said winking at her. She kissed him on the cheek and happily ran off.

Jace leaned forward in his chair taking Clary's hand. "You should see her, she's amazing. Please, wake up. We need…I need you. We've made so many sacrifices, and I know a Shadowhunter's life is full of sacrifice, but I think we've sacrificed enough, you and I. Sebastian's gone, and we're safe, for now. Everything is good, except you're not here to share it with me. It's killing me Clary. You're my life, my entire being belongs to you and you alone. I know that Freya would like you to be in her life right now, she needs a mother. She has Isabelle but that isn't the same. You're the one who gave her life, it's your blood that runs in her veins. You have so much to live for, and I know your body's weak, but please fight your way back to me." He choked back his tears. "I love you."

Alec watched Jace talking to Clary and it broke his heart. Clary fought so hard and almost died to save Freya and she would do it again in a heartbeat. He knew that. He was worried about Magnus, it had been two weeks since he was taken to the Spiral Labyrinth and they hadn't heard anything. Of course, warlocks tended to stay to their own, but Magnus was their representative to the council and Alec was worried he wouldn't return.

Catarina had been their resident warlock helping to tend to Clary's injuries. He remembered when it was Jace lying there on that cot with the Heavenly Fire burning in his veins, how worried they had all been. Jace beat it with Clary's help. Together they were an invincible team, two halves of one soul making each other stronger. They were meant to be together. He was convinced that he had that with Magnus, but the Clave frowned on Shadowhunter Downworlder relationships it just made it worse that he had a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend. His family's line would end with him. They didn't like change, they were a thousand year old body set in their ways. Little did they know or understand that these things happened and each time they did everyone became stronger. He knew that his mother, Jace, Isabelle, and Clary all didn't care, and it made him feel good that he could be part of the change in the Gard. Even Aline and Helen were finding more acceptance outside of Idris. He knew that the change would be a long time coming but he wasn't giving up Magnus just because the Clave said so.

"Why so serious?" A voice came behind him.

Alec's heart stopped, he turned around. "By the Angel Magnus! Oh thank the Angel you're alive! I've missed you." He reached out and pulled Magnus into his arms.

Magnus chuckled, "I've missed you too my love. I've heard Catarina has been a great help here at the Institute."

Alec pulled away. "She's amazing, but she's not you."

"How's Clary," Magnus asked his expression darkening.

Alec sighed. "It's been four days, and while the Silent Brothers have confirmed that she will live, she hasn't awakened."

"Has Catarina seen her?"

Alec nodded. "She confirmed that Clary's energy was dangerously low when Jace got her back here."

"I'll take a look at her as well. I'm sure she'll be all right and that she'll wake up very soon." He said reassuringly.

"Thank you," Alec said leaning into him. "I was so lost."

"I was lost too."

Alec kissed him. He didn't realize how much he missed this.

"Magnus?!" Isabelle said excitedly from behind them.

"We're busy Iz." Alec said angrily. "Come back later."

"For Angel's sake Alexander, you're not the only friend Magnus has!" Isabelle teased.

"I missed you too Isabelle. I heard you're becoming quite the teacher." He said winking at her.

"Not as good as Jace, he's very patient."

"And how is little Freya."

"She thinks she's a warrior." Jace said leaning in the doorway. "There was some talk about an Uncle Magnus."

Magnus blushed. "I have a certain fondness for Freya. She is very special."

"Like her mom." Jace agreed.

"I told Alec I would take a look at Clary if you don't mind?" Magnus asked.

"That would be great, if you're up to it." Jace replied offering him his hand.

"I am back to tip top shape. I even put on some glitter today."

They all laughed as Magnus shook his head and little flakes of glitter sprinkled onto the ground.

"Do not get my daughter addicted to glitter, Clary will hate you forever!" Jace warned.

Magnus chuckled, "for some reason the child doesn't like it. Well I can't say she doesn't like it, she thinks it looks beautiful on me, but does not want any on her. Oh well, I guess she has her mother's lack of fashion sense."

Jace laughed. "Well Uncle Magnus can give her lessons."

Magnus nodded. " Now if you don't mind I'd like to go and check up on Clary. I _will_ see you later Alexander."

Alec blushed fiercely.

"And Jace," Magnus said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Would you please go get some rest, you look like a corpse."

Isabelle and Alec burst into fits of laughter. Jace threw them a venomous look and stomped off.

Jocelyn was sitting next to Clary when Magnus walked into the infirmary. Jocelyn looked pale and drawn. Magnus put his hand on her shoulder. "You have a very brave daughter."

She smiled up at him. "I know. Freya takes after her. She reminds me of Clary when she was little."

Magnus nodded, "I agree."

"Magnus, I have a question." Jocelyn said tentatively.

"You want to know if Freya carries the blood of her father."

Jocelyn nodded.

"The child does carry the blood of her father, but from all I can see, and what I have sensed, her heart is full of light. There is no darkness in her."

Jocelyn looked relieved. "Then there's no chance of her becoming like…"

"Sebastian, there is always a chance of darkness in children. However, it is the family that fosters the darkness or light. Valentine fostered darkness in Sebastian. He taught him the ways of evil. Freya has a gift, a family that will teach her the ways of hope and love. If that does not change she will follow the path of light."

"Thank you…" Jocelyn said taking his hand.

"Do not thank me yet," Magnus said putting his hand up. "First allow me to examine Clary and make sure she's all right."

Jocelyn nodded and got up. She put her hands on his shoulders. "I am very blessed to have a friend like you."

"And I you." Magnus replied. He bent down over Clary and was still for several seconds. He could feel Jace watching him across the room. "Clary, you must wake up child. Your family is waiting for you." He whispered to her. "Now is not the time for rest. It is time for rejoicing." He stood and looked at Jace and smiled.

Jace came in to meet him. "I didn't want to get in your way." He said quietly.

"You were concerned about Clary, I understand." Magnus answered. "I believe that she should regain consciousness in the next twelve hours. Her energy is back to where it should be and everything is healing nicely. She should still take it easy for a week or two and slowly get back into training. Other than that everything will be fine."

"Thanks Magnus."

Late that night Jace lay beside Clary. He held her gently in his arms so he wouldn't cause her any pain. He had his eyes closed, listening to the steady beat of her heart. He knew Clary was strong, she'd always been a fighter right from the moment he met her. She was the most amazing person he knew. He took her hand in his, opening his eyes suddenly when he felt her intertwine her fingers with his. "Clary?" He whispered. Gently he touched her cheek, her eyes fluttered open. He smiled, "Clary, you're back."

"Where have I been?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Sleeping, you were hurt pretty bad. Would you like some water?"

Clary nodded. He got up and went to the metal table that held a pitcher of cold water. He poured a glass and put a straw in it, before taking it back to Clary. Gently he put the straw to her lips. "Go slow."

She took a few sips of water, and then lay back on the pillow. "Is Freya all right?"

Jace chuckled. "She's more than all right, she's amazing." He answered. "The best news is she'll be staying here with us."

Clary's eyes brightened. "Really?"

Jace nodded. A wide smile spread across Clary's lips. "Kiss me."

"What?" He laughed.

"Kiss me."

He lay down beside her and pressed his lips to hers, murmuring against them. "Whatever your wish my queen."


End file.
